Not so invincible are you?
by Currentlyfangirling567
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it's like facing new challenge's every day? Well, read here as some of your favorite demigods face battles like NO OTHER! School, monsters, new demigods, drama? (I'm really bad at summaries) (OC's welcome, requested actually) ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Not so invincible are you?**

**Your favorite demigods are facing lots of challenges. School? More demigods? Monsters? Drama, parties? Im promising this won't be clishe. (OC's welcome) ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! **

_OC's _

_name-_

_age-_

_godly parent- _

_power(s)-_

_weapon-_

_any other detail-_

**So this chaper is on my OC's! ENJOY!**

3rd person

Augustine, Paige, and Gracie were born to Maci Rey Blin and a dad that was killed in the military before they were born.

Maci had another daughter named Lacey Kay Blin, Lacey's dad is Gregg Lee Plutoe who divorced Maci a year after Lacey was born.

Augustine Grey Blin looked more like her dad then the others, bright green eyes, his chin, and the way there eyes go all the way to their ears, though her hair was defidently the blondest.

Paige Ray Blin was all her mother, blonde hair, blue eyes, and elf like ears.

Gracie Heyes Blin, has blonde hair and brown eyes. Lacey was all dad, brunette hair, hazel eyes, and a sarcastic smile that never reaches her eyes.

Maci had grey hair that once was blonde, a cheeky smile, and baby blue eyes. Poor Maci had to raise four girls on her own, and she awaited the dangers of having three powerful demigods.

**OHMYGOSH GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK! Help guys, give me your thoughts! Thanks! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not so invincible are you?**

**Is anyone going to review?**

**Already got my first PM! Thanks so much! **

**Good day book-worms!**

**ENJOY!**

**PERCY JACKSON'S POV**

Okay to be honest, I did scream like a girl last night.. But, that isn't all my 'fault'.

I had a new nightmare of the 'place that sha'll not be named' **(if you don't get that go read a book).**

I was holding Annabeth's hand and me being the hero that I am, was leading the way. Annabeth lets go of my hand and I turn to look at her to see whats wrong, but it's not Annabeth anymore..

A girl wih blonde hair and green eyes stood there staring at me. I blinked and then it was a new girl, one with blonde hair and blue eyes. I see someone out of the corner of my eye and it's ANOTHER girl, she had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Booms a familiar voice. I look around, but no one is there anymore. Then I saw an old women, she had grey hair and blue eyes, she spoke in a graved scratchy voice, "SAVE THEM!" She requested urgently. Then my life flashed before my eyes and I saw the three girls again before everything went black and I was in "there" again, and I started screaming.

So here I am now listening to my Mom talk on the phone with Annabeth. FOR. AN. HOUR..

I really want to talk to Annabeth about my dream..

Who are those girls?

**So uhh.. whatcha doin? **

**Reveiw, Favorite, FEEDBACK! **

**See ya worms later!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys!**

**REVIEW! I won't post another chapter unless someone reviews...**

**This really hurts you guys.. It really hurts..**

**Enjoy!**

_**Jack Hugges POV**_

"Jack!" I hear Lacey yell.

"Baby, Hey, I'm throwing a party this weekend and your expected to come." I tell her.

"Ughh.. I hope I can my mom is making me babysit my little fish sisters." Lacey exclaims rolling her eyes.

"Just ditch them Lace." I use a puppy lip.

"That's what I was planning!" Lace smirks.

"Oh Lacey Wacey," I hear the most annoying voice on earth speak, "What exactaly were you planning?"

Lacey growls, "Non of your beez wax!"

"Uhh, that is like the most clishe answer I have ever heard." Augustine says.

"Ya Lacey!" The other two rats say in usion.

"Listen here punks.." I growl, "Leave your sister alone."

"Awwwe is little Lacey Wasey gonna hide behind her ugly, jocky, boyfriend?" Gracie asks,

Augustine being the most athletic of the group sprinted right by me toward her locker.

Gracie and Paige slid easily around their fuming sister and dissapeared in the the crowd of people swarming the front enterance. I grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled her towards the enterance.

I saw three people in the center of all attention.

A boy with black messy hair, sea green eyes, and a goofy smile.

There was a latino boy with an elf-like appearance, he had black hair and brown eyes.

And finally a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

They all had a broken look in thier eyes, even though they were all smiling.

The boy with the messy black hair came up to me and introduced them.

His name is Percy,

The other boys name is Leo Valdez,

And the girl introduced her self as Annabeth.

I introced myself, and Lacey.

Percy frowned when he heard Lacey's last name.

First bell rang and we all went seperate directions.

But, I couldn't help but wonder...

What a strange group?

**Is this starting to make sense?**

**idk? **

**should I continue or stop writing this or is it to early to tell?**

**One review until the next story...**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys.. I feel like I won the lottery.. Thank you soo much! **

**Three reveiws and an Oc! **

**Yay!**

**Enjoy book-worms!**

**Malcom's P.O.V: **

"Malcom!" I turn and look at the owner of the voice, It's Mei.

"Yes?" I question.

"Chiron needs you." She replies.

"Did the Big house toilet break again?" I ask.

"No, something about a quest." She answers.

Mei-Hua Ding was probably the most prettiest girl in the Athena cabin, right after Annabeth.

Mei is a thirteen year old Chinese-American, she has a mix of pale and tan skin, she is really skinny and lanky, she has dark brown eyes that are shaped as almonds, and her most uniqe feature is her scar that goes from her right eyebrow, to her nosee, then to under her left eye.

The only reason she talks to me is becuase we had a project that we did together.

"Okay thanks Mei." She frowns then walks away.

**Change of Pov;**

**Mei-Hua Ding's P.O.V (Thank you so much for this Oc)**

Even though I have been at Camp Half Blood since I was 6, it never really felt like home.

I always thought of it as a 'temporary place' that would soon be destroyed.

Weird huh? Well I don't really care what you think.

I guess thats the way I am.

**I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU MORE DETAIL ABOUT MEI LATER! M'KAY?**

**REVEIW, PM, FAVORITE, IDK JUST GIVE ME FEEDBACK!**

**alright im done with caps.**

**bye bookworms!**

**PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo... **

**Thanks guys! **

**ENJOY!**

**Sadie Meyers POV **

So as it turns out I got volunteered by Malcom to go to school for a so called "quest".

Which is okay becuase I am a daughter of Athena and I will dominate.

Mei was comming to school with us which is good becuase I can study with her.

So we all loaded up into the van,

We pulled into an apartment complex, Which happens to be the place Percy, Annabeth, and Leo are staying at.

There where three girls and three boys.

Mei, Landi, and I went to un-pack in the girls apartment.

Malcom, Daneil, and Jake went to un-pack in the boys apartment.

Daneil has curly red hair, grey eyes, and he is 17.

Jake has blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, he is 16, and he is dating Taetum.

Landi is 17, she has brown hair and grey eyes.

Taetum was not arriving to New York from her quest in Kansas until October.

Mei was only 13 but since she was a little above average for an Athena kid she is in the grade just below me. (10th grade)

I talked to Annabeth a little bit before I went to bed.

Now her voice keeps replaying in my head, "Not just one demigod, three." I shiver at the next part. "And each one even more powerful than Percy."

**OHH SNAP! **

**SOOO how did you like that?**

**Bye bookworms!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not updating!**

**really busy...**

**M'Kay book worms!**

**Mei's P.O.V**

Sadie fell asleep first.

Landi read a book until 10 o'Clock.

But, I didn't want to go to sleep.

I sat there looking out the window wishing,just wishing.

Wishing people would understand me.

Wishing I could have a forever home.

As I was wishing, Sadie start breathing hard, she started crying.

I jumped over my bed and shook her awake.

"AHHHHH!" She yelped.

She grabbed my arm and she looked into my eyes, her eyes were pure white.

I tried backing up, but she had an iron grib.

"SADIE!" I yelled.

Landi woke up and looked very confused.

"Save them." Sadie whispered as she fell back down.. fast asleep.

I stared at Landi.

Then we heard a scream from the boy's apartment.

WE leaped up and shot into their room.

The same thing was happening to Daneil.

He was gripping Jake. (not Jake Mason)

We all stared at each other when he fell.

"We need to talk to Chiron." Malcom says.

"Well it's 12 a.m.," I say, "Let's wait till after school.."

Everyone else agreed so we all go back to sleep.

Except me,

I keep wishing.

**EEKKK!**

**I can't wait till my next chapter!**

**Well, Peace out book worms!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

***looks very shy* Heyyyy cutie... You wanna go eat pizza and read a book? Nah? *looks panicked* okay. **

**IM SO SOOOORRRRYYYYYY I HAVENT UPDATEDDDDDD! MY COMPUTER IS A JERKKK!**

**SO IM NOT SUPRISED IF NOBODY READS THISSSSS..**

**sooryyy I finished my rant, and my delish ice cream... Yap...**

**Taetum's POV (btw you say her name like Channing TATUM)**

Jake had just contacted me about this stupid mission that I HAD to come on. (uh Taetum your not going into space dear) I was staying with Baylee currently(fangirling567) in San Fransisco California, completing my 4 year quest. I was happy to go home but, ANOTHER QUEST ARE YOU KIDDING ME? So as soon as this quest is over, I WAS GOING TO EAT A DINO LOAD OF PIZZA. Well maybe I would do that before the quest was over.. who knows.

I stand infront of the mirror, my hair was pinned up in my signature messy bun, making my plain blonde hair look decent. I had found a pair of skinny jeans that fit my long legs, I had a crop top that had the '3 monkey emoji's' with glittery flowes in the background. I wore no make-up because I was to lazy to put it on.

"TAETUMMMMMMMMMM!" Baylee yells at the top of her lungs.

"WHATTTTTT!" I yell back.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND JACK IS ON THE PHONEEE!" I grimance.

"HIS NAME IS JAKE!" I scream.

I race down the steps and grab the phone out of Baylee's hands.

"Hi Jake."

**Listen Taetum I have to make this quick, Whatever Tyler talls you don't listen,**

"Wait what? Who is Tyler?"

**You will figure it ou- I have to go bye.**

"B-" I get cut short.

It made me hurt a little about the short convo.

**BRINNNGGG BRINN-**

I grab the phone.

"Uh, Hello?" I ask.

**Meet me at the park in 5.**

" Who?"

**I will see you soon.**

The line shuts off.

"Baylee get dressed we are going to the park!"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT MIND YOU ITS 3AM RIGHT NOW SO IDC AND YES I DID EAT ICECREAM AT 2:30 AM SO IDC.**

**PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT.**

**(BTW IM GOING TO POST A NEW STORY RN AND ILL UPDATE EVERY WWEEK YOU JUST HAVE TO REMIND MEEEEE)**


End file.
